Let Me Go
by Cherie-Rz
Summary: —tapi terkadang; cinta memang tidak harus memiliki/ Drabble/ KaitoxMiku/ Cover image is not mine/ RnR?


Tidak ada yang pernah tahu—bagaimana ia memulainya.

Tapi ketika kau berani untuk melangkah masuk—kau pun harus berani untuk bisa keluar dari jeratannya.

Sesederhana itulah cinta.

Ketika kau jatuh cinta—kau juga harus siap—_untuk patah hati._

.

.

.

.

.

**Tidak ada orang di dunia ini yang seebenarnya ingin merasakan pahitnya cinta.**

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**(never) Let Me Go**

**Disclaimer : Vocaloid, Yamaho crypton**

**Pairing : Kaito x ****Miku**

**Warning: Typo, abal, OOC ,dlll**

**Genre:Angst **

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

Dalam penerangan yang menipis. Lampu yang tersorot beberapa mili—ada setitik euforia yang mengisi ruangan sepi di malam itu.

Tidak ada yang mulai untuk bicara. Bungkam—membiarkan waktu membusuk di tengah diamnya jam dinding yang rasanya mulai melambat.

Sesekali gadis bersurai tosca itu menyipitkan mata. Sesak. Bahkan untuk menghirup udara seujung jaripun rasa-rasanya dadanya kian menyempit.

"Jadi—"

Pria di hadapannya mulai membuka suara. Meskipun—gadis itu tetap mengunci rapat-rapat mulutnya.

"Kita harus—"

"—putus,"

Gadis itu menyambung kembali rentetan kalimat yang sebenarnya tidak ingin ia ucapkan. Bibirnya yang merah nampak sedikit tergores oleh tekanan yang diciptakannya sendiri Tapi—bukan itu. Bukan itu yang sebenarnya membuatnya _sakit_.

"Benar,"

Hanya sejenak ketika kekosongan kembali mengisi di antara keduanya. Sibuk tenggelam dalam pikiran masing-masing. Sibuk menyelami perasaan yang membeku di masing-masing pihak.

"Jadi begitu,"

Ia memaksakan senyum—gadis itu. Sejenak terasa sangat rapuh dalam iris lelaki itu. Seperti barang pecah belah yang jika tidak dirawat baik-baik—bisa pecah karena kecerobohan kecil. Dan lelaki itu tahu—bahwa ia mengalami dilemanya saat ini.

"Maaf—Miku,"

Ada jeda sejenak. Dan gadis itu masih terdiam meskipun bibirnya berusaha untuk tersenyum.

_Hey—bagaimana caranya untuk dapat bersikap tegar—ketika kau perlahan hancur dengan sendirinya?_

"Bukan masalah,"

Dingin. Udara yang menusuk ke setiap permukaan kulit—membuat mati rasa dan menggigil bak balita disiram air. Tidak—metafora yang dirasakannya lebih dalam daripada itu.

Ia memilih bungkam untuk sejenak. Mereka—pasangan yang sama-sama bersurai biru itu tergelak untuk sesaat. Tidak ada yang berani memandang iris secara bergantian—_tidak ada yang berani untuk mengakhirinya dengan damai._

"Kurasa—aku harus pergi,"

Lelaki bertubuh tegap itu bangkit dari singgasananya—menoleh sebentar ke arah gadis yang masih tetap tak bergeming dari tempatnya berlabuh.

"Udara di bulan ini sangat dingin. Kau harus mengenakan jaket yang tebal agar tidak kedinginan,"

_Tidak perlu, Kaito. Aku telah mati. Telah mati oleh dinginnya perasaanku._

"Baiklah—aku pergi,"

"Kenapa?"

Gadis itu membuka suara—akhirnya. Pita suaranya masih sedikit bergetar—meski ia mati-matian menahannya. Namun bagaimanapun juga—rasa ngilu di hatinya lebih kuat dari usahanya untuk menahan perasaannya yang segera akan tumpah. _Bagaimana ia akan mengatasinya? Bila tidak ada lagi yang akan menopang curahan hatinya. _

"Maaf—Miku,"

Dejavu terulang kembali. Bukan itu. Bukan itu yang ingin gendang telinga itu dengar. Bukan sebuah permintaan maaf atau ucapan memohon untuk dimaafkan. Ia tidak butuh omong kosong seperti itu. Ia hanya butuh sebuah jawaban—meskipun ia sendiri sudah tahu jawabannya.

"Aku yakin—kau nanti akan menemukan—yang lebih dibandingkan aku,"

Gadis itu tertawa kecil—meratapi luka di ulu hatinya yang kian menganga lebar. Dan ia terus meyakini—tidak akan ada yang dapat menyembuhkannya. _Karena penyebabnyapun—tidak pernah sekalipun memedulikannya._

"Tapi—tidak ada yang sepertimu—Kaito,"

Ia masih bersikap tegar—menutup hati untuk menelan fakta bahwa semuanya sudah berakhir. Tidak. Ia tidak pernah mau untuk menerimanya. Selama masih ada kesempatan—selama masih ada kemungkinan meski hanya sepersen pun—ia tidak akan mau menyerah.

"Tidak bisa—Miku. Maaf—maafkan aku,"

Dan entah sudah keberapa kali—Kaito Shion kembali mematahkan hatinya.

"Maaf—aku harus pergi sekarang,"

Gadis itu perlahan menatap punggung lelaki itu yang sedikit demi sedikit mulai mengabur dari pandangannya. Dan tepat saat itu pula—cairan bening dan asin yang sedari tadi ditahannya mendobrak masuk—membanjiri pipi putih porselennya tanpa bisa ia hentikan.

Sakit yang mendekam—meleleh luruh bersamaan dengan cintanya yang harus tenggelam—_untuk selamanya._

Tepat ketika Kaito Shion menutup daun pintu—hati Hatsune Miku telah sepenuhnya remuk perlahan.

.

.

.

.

.

Aku mencintaimu—_tapi bukan berarti kita harus bersama._

Aku ingin memilikimu—_tapi nyatanya itu hanyalah obsesi semata._

Kau boleh membenciku—_kalau itu demi membuatmu bahagia._

.

.

.

.

.

Meskipun begitu—**_aku tetap akan mencintaimu._**

(secara diam-diam)

.

.

.

.

.

**Owari**

* * *

A/N:

Hai~ Pernah ngerasain gak sih? Kalau kita udah punya hubungan sama seseorang—sama-sama suka, tapi kenapa ujungya gak bisa bersama? :") Saya sering liat ada orang yang udah jalan lama banget—tapi nyatanya mereka akhirnya putus. Padahal gak pernah ada cekcok diantara mereka. Ya mungkin fict ini sebagai perwujudan dalam hal itu. Terkadang cinta itu aneh—ada orang yang udah sering jalan bareng malah ujungnya ga jadi ;")

Pelis jangan timpuk saya karena buat KaitoMiku angst disini, mood galau saya lagi kumat ;''') /plak

Berkenan Review?


End file.
